Para siempre es una mentira
by Hizashii
Summary: La mira fijamente, sigue siendo la misma. Lo ha ayudado tanto que no sabe cómo agradecerle. Reto.


**Título:** Para siempre es una mentira.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Jacob/Leah.  
**Rated:** T  
**Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito.  
**Summary:** La mira fijamente, sigue siendo la misma. Lo ha ayudado tanto que no sabe cómo agradecerle.  
**Notas:** Participa en el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del foro lol, (Palabra clave: Salida).

**

* * *

**

**Para siempre es una mentira.**

_«cuando el destino dicta que estás obligado a hacerlo» _

* * *

—_¡Pues vete, Black, no me molestes más! _

—_¡Por supuesto que eso haré, Renesmee! —y luego vino el portazo._

Alguna vez alguien le dijo que esa persona a quien más amas en tu vida se puede convertir fácilmente en la persona que más odies. Cuánta razón tenía Leah en ese momento, joder.

—_De seguro irás a ver a Leah, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella con sarcasmo—, no haces más nada últimamente._

—_Nessie, por favor, no sigas._

—_¿Qué? ¿No sigo diciéndote la verdad, Jacob? —lo miró fijamente con una ceja alzada y Jacob no lo soportó más. Se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta contra la pared._

—_¡Te odio, Jacob Black! —chilló Renesmee, encolerizada._

—_¡Desearía que jamás hubieras crecido! _

Las cosas con Nessie eran insoportables, ella cada día se volvía más celosa y territorial. Desde que se habían mudado juntos, ella le había perdido la confianza por completo. Cerró los ojos un momento y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, si tan sólo las cosas fueran perfectas.

—_No me toques, Jacob —gruñó, dándose la vuelta sobre las sábanas._

—_No me evadas, Nessie, yo… —comenzó él. Ella se volteó, de nuevo, para mirarlo._

—_Quiero dormir, hablamos mañana —ordenó. Jacob asintió, sintiendo el dolor correr por su pecho._

Sintió unos pasos resonando contra las hojas caídas del otoño y un familiar aroma llegó a su nariz. Sonrió tenuemente y abrió los ojos.

—No llores por ella —dijo Leah, cariñosamente, sentándose a su lado—. Ella sabe que te duele su rechazo, sabe que te duele que te culpe de todo cuando, en realidad, la única culpable es ella.

—Simplemente está celosa, Leah.

Los ojos negros de su amiga se clavaron sobre los suyos con intensidad.

—No debería, ese es el problema. No está siendo celosa, está siendo estúpida.

Jake negó con la cabeza, apartando su mirada de su compañera de manada.

—_¿Cuántas veces te has revolcado con ella en el bosque?_

—_Nunca. _

—_¿Qué dedo quieres que me chupe, Jacob? —una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro—. ¿Parezco tonta?_

—_Que tú te revuelques con tus «amigos» no significa que yo lo haga con las mías —gruñó, totalmente fuera de sí. Los reclamos sin sentido de su prometida le estaban cansando; soportó los primeros días, pero cada persona tiene su límite._

_La cachetada que ella le dio, fue el límite que su corazón había tenido antes de reventar._

Sintió la mano de Leah en su hombro, ella sonreía.

—No te tortures más. Ella debería estar avergonzada, ella debería sufrir; no tú —dijo con vehemencia. Jacob pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban; fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que Leah significaba para él: Ella era una salida de toda la mierda que Renesmee se había creado en su cabeza. Ella lo había ayudado tanto.

—Gracias, Leah.

—Sabes que siempre seré tu beta, Jake —afirmó sonriente. Jake la miró fijamente y notó que, a pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo hermosa.

—Me pregunto por qué todavía estás sola, sin pareja.

—¿Crees que después de aguantar tus problemas con Renesmee me han quedado ganas? —rió—. ¿Después de lo de Sam?

—Supongo que no —se encogió de hombros. Leah se quedó mirando al árbol que tenía frente a ellos, pensando.

—Jake, yo…—se interrumpió rápidamente.

—¿Uh?

—Pensaba que la imprimación es una mierda.

—La imprimación no existe. Es sólo un cuento que nos inventamos.

_Lanzó el anillo al suelo y le dirigió una mirada fría a Nessie._

—_Tú te lo has buscado, Renesmee Carlie. Pasé de amarte a odiarte en unos pocas semanas._

Leah se recargó en el hombro de Jake, disfrutando de su aroma a limón. Jacob pudo notar que el aroma a cerezas era mucho más fuerte en su cabello negro, ahora largo y ensortijado.

Suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos. Leah miró las facciones de Jacob, más masculinas y angulosas. La última vez que Jacob había tenido el corazón roto, era un niño; la última vez que Leah había estado realmente destrozada, era inmadura.

Habían cambiado tanto y, en realidad, no habían cambiado nada.


End file.
